1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a textured yarn from multifilament yarn and more particularly to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a novel textured yarn using what is called a belt type false twister in which false twisting is performed while nipping yarn between two crossing endless belts travelling in directions different from each other.
2. Prior Art
Belt type false twisters have various merits. For example, multifilament yarn (hereinafter referred to simply as "yarn") can be nipped completely between two belts, and since a force acting in a twisting direction and a force in a yarn delivery direction can be simultaneously imparted to the yarn, the twisting efficiency is high, and there can be attained high dyeability and bulkiness, and it is possible to effect a high speed processing. Particularly, it is known that the twisting efficiency is greatly influenced by the thickness of yarn, that is, the finer the yarn denier, the higher the twisting efficiency, and that other characteristics are improved in proportion thereto.
Taking note of the above point, the present inventor hit upon the idea of constituting a textured yarn as the final product from plural fine yarns.